


Interrogation

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry needs help admitting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_minx_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_minx_17).



"What do you want?" came a growl in Harry's ear.

Harry sat in a hard wooden chair, uncomfortably upright, his ankles bound to its legs just as his wrists were bound to the chair back behind him.

"I don't know," Harry whispered.

Kingsley came around to stand in front of Harry and peer into his face.

"You _don't know_? Hardly. You're afraid to tell me, that's what it is, afraid that admitting your desires will make you vulnerable. Isn't that right?" he snapped.

Harry gulped. Kingsley was right, he was always right, and Harry had agreed to this method to allow Kingsley to provoke him into spilling his deepest fantasies. His bared cock thrust upward, moisture leaking onto his belly. Kingsley touched the head, his fingernail dipping into the slit and resting there as Harry breathed shallowly.

"We know that you like being dominated," Kingsley murmured, "whether tied up like this or simply ordered around. Do you want a true master-slave relationship, is that it?"

"N-no," stuttered Harry. He had considered the possibility, but he didn't feel that he was prepared to go that far, not when he derived more than sufficient satisfaction from the sort of thing that he and Kingsley already did – the present moment being an excellent example.

"Pain?" suggested Kingsley. He took Harry's nipples between his fingertips and pinched and twisted them cruelly. "I have a nice selection of floggers and whips somewhere, I think."

"I'd like to try those sometime, yes," agreed Harry, shuddering as much as the ropes that bound him permitted. "But tonight..."

"Yes? Tonight?" Kingsley gave one last vicious squeeze and let go, leaning in so close that Harry could have counted each eyelash.

"Tonight I want you to take me to your office in the Ministry, shackled like a prisoner under my invisibility cloak, and then I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit down tomorrow," said Harry.

And, having persuaded Harry to admit his fantasy, within moments Kingsley was doing exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> For the_minx_17 at the request of alisanne, who suggested Harry/Kingsley, prompt "interrogation," and asked that it be as kinky as I could manage.


End file.
